The present invention relates to a chair device, particularly to a sliding and swiveling chair device which is operated with stable working performance.
So far, the chair device capable of providing both forward-back movement and pivoted rotation is in combination with individually designed sliding device and rotating device, and usually an operating handle of sliding device is disposed on a mounting plate of the chair while an operating handle of rotating device is disposed on a certain fixed component thereof. During an operation, the relative position of the mounting plate and the sliding handle always fixed but not for the rotating handle. China patent No. 93109412.7 discloses a sliding and swiveling device including a base plate (mounting plate), a rotating, a sliding, a locking assemblies and a lockup handle component, wherein, both sides of the base plate are provided with a recess, and the rotating assembly includes a first and a second rotating members. The first rotating member has sliding feet fitted into the recesses and an annular body portion integrated with the sliding feet. On the annular body portion is provided an internal conical surface, an annular slot and a seat. The second rotating member has an annular body portion on which is provided an external conical surface, an annular slot and a sliding slot. The internal and external conical surfaces of the first and second rotating members are coincided together to form an annular hollow space for accommodating rotatable balls to lock both the rotating members. In addition, on the seat of first rotating member is mounted the lockup handle component interconnected to the sliding slot of second rotating member, which make the second rotating member capable of rotating and being locked with respect to the first rotating member. This device has the features of uniform stress force and stable lockup performance during rotation, however, due to the lockup handle component is fitted on the first rotating member, when the base plate moves back and forth, the position of lockup handle component relative to the base plate is changed all the time so that it is inconvenient for users to hold the lockup handle component. Moreover, the arrangement of the above-mentioned internal and external conical surfaces, annular slots and sliding slots of rotating assemblies are rather complicated in manufacturing to increase the cost.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sliding and swiveling chair device in follow-up operation able to dispose the operating handle of moving and rotating devices simultaneously on the mounting plate, during operating, no matter how the mounting plate or chair joined herewith moves or rotates, the operating handle will always remain in the original position of the mounting plate.
In order to realize the above-mentioned object, the technical scheme is as such: A rolling and swiveling chair device in follow-up operation comprises a mounting plate, end cover, support tube, moving seat, moving assembly and rotating assembly, wherein, said mounting plate is provided with symmetric sliding slots formed by bending it downward and inward at right angle on two opposite sides along its lengthwise direction.
Said end cover is fitted on one of the opposite two ends of the mounting plate in the lengthwise direction.
Said moving seat comprises an upper plate with opening and holding tube integrated into one and located under the upper plate, wherein, on the opening of said upper plate is provided an inner annular toothed portion with a series of rectangular teeth; the tube hole of said holding tube is in communication with upper plate opening, said moving seat can be movably inserted through the upper plate into the sliding slots of mounting plate to position the moving seat under the mounting plate;
The rotating assembly comprises a fixed toothed sleeve, a movable toothed ring, a first protruding strip, a cam shaft and 2-4 coil springs; wherein;
Said fixed toothed sleeve is a short sleeve with jacketed layer, on the inner peripheral face at its inner layer opening is provided an annular toothed portion with a series of straight teeth, on the inner peripheral face under the annular toothed portion is provided a protruding inner ring, and on the upper surface of that inner ring are provided 2-4 uniformly distributed cylinders stretching integrally; said fixed toothed sleeve can be rotatably inserted into the holding tube of moving seat;
Said movable toothed ring comprises an upper annular toothed portion located at the upper portion with several straight teeth on the outer peripheral face and a lower circular ring portion formed in an integral and located under the upper annular toothed portion on the upper surface of said upper annular toothed portion is provided a radial redial, in addition, on the bottom face of that recess is provided a long strip-shaped protruding pillar, said movable toothed ring is fitted in a position between the moving seat opening and fixed toothed sleeve opening;
Said coil springs are individually placed in the cylinders of fixed toothed sleeve, and located between the inner ring of fixed toothed sleeve and the bottom face of upper annular toothed portion of movable toothed ring.
Said first protruding strip is a long strip-shaped component with semi-circular slot, and disposed on the middle position of the rear face of mounting plate in lengthwise direction opposite to the recess of movable toothed ring in straight line.
Said cam shaft comprises a shalt lever, a handle fitted to one end of shaft lever with connecting rod, said shaft lever is provided with a right-angle slot on the outer peripheral face in the axial direction, said cam shaft is rotatably fitted in the first protruding strip through shaft lever , and under the action of coil springs to make its righ-tangle slot go into mesh with right-angle wall of protruding pillar one side of on the movable toothed ring bottom face, simultaneously to make the upper annular toothed portion of go into mesh with teeth of inner annular toothed portion of moving seat at the time of rotating of said cam shaft, the free end of one edge of right-angle slot on the cam shaft presses the protruding pillar downward and the movable toothed ring downward by a mode of releasing mesh with protruding pillar, and simultaneously makes teeth of toothed annular portion of the movable toothed ring go into mesh with teeth of the fixed toothed sleeve and moving seat.
As the above-mentioned swiveling chair device, wherein, the upper annular toothed portion of said movable toothed ring, the inner toothed portion of moving seat and the annular toothed portion of fixed toothed sleeve are provided each with 12 straight teeth.
As the above-mentioned swiveling chair device, wherein said moving seat on its upper surface is further provided with a row of protruding toothed portion with of teeth side having inclined face;
Said moving assembly comprises a second protruding strip, a tooth-shaped shaft and a tension spring, wherein, said second protruding strip is a long strip-shaped component with semi-circular slot, and is fitted on one side of the mounting plate in a mode parallel to the first protruding strip and making the protruding toothed portion of the moving seat and the second protruding strip opposed linearly;
Said tooth-shaped shaft comprises a shaft-shaped rack, a handle fitted with connecting rod to one end of the rack, on the outer peripheral face of said rack are provided an obtuse-angle slot portion in axial direction and a row of spacing teeth complementary in 180xc2x0 with the slot portion, said tooth-shaped shaft is fitted in the second protruding strip through the shaft-shaped rack, the included angle of the slot portion is equal to that of tooth top face and tooth inclined face of moving seat protruding toothed portion, when the tooth-shaped shaft makes clockwise rotation, the rack and the tooth top face of all teeth of the protruding toothed portion of moving seat are located on a same plane, when in counterclockwise rotation, the rack and teeth of protruding toothed portion of moving seat go into mesh relatively;
One end of said tension spring is fixed on the handle of tooth-shaped shaft, its another end is fixed on the lower surface of mounting plate.
As the above-mentioned swiveling rotating chair device, wherein, the upper plate of four corners of said moving seat are provided each with a wheel frame portion, said moving seat comprises further four small wheels, these small wheels are individually rotatably fitted in the wheel frame of upper plate through wheel shaft said moving seat is movably inserted into the sliding slots of mounting plate by utilizing the four small wheels, so as to make the moving seat located under the mounting plate.
As the above-mentioned swiveling chair device, wherein, it comprises further a lockup hook, that lockup hook has a right-angle fitting portion located at the upper portion with hole, a clamping portion located at the lower portion in hook shape and a corrugated push-pull portion joining the fitting portion and clamping portion, the lockup hook is fixed on the moving seat via the fitting portion, so as to make the front end of its clamping portion tightly located at the lower end of moving seat and fixed toothed sleeve.
As the above-mentioned swiveling chair device, wherein, one end of said support tube can be located inside the fixed toothed sleeve in insert mode, and on the opposite walls of the support tube and fixed toothed sleeve are provided mutually matching concave and convex slots.
The present utility model is very distinct in advantage and effect as compared to the prior art, it is apparent from the above since the present utility model is composed of mounting plate, end cover, moving seat, moving assembly, rotating assembly, etc., wherein, on the moving seat are provided wheel frames and inner annular toothed portion, the rotating assembly comprises a fixed toothed sleeve, a movable toothed ring, a first protruding strip, a cam shaft and 4 coil springs, wherein, in the fixed toothed sleeve is provided the inner annual toothed portion ,the outer peripheral face of movable toothed ring is provided with an upper annular toothed portion and on the upper surface is provided a radial recess, in that recess there is a protruding pillar, the first protruding strip and cam shaft are fitted on the mounting plate and can act relatively with the protruding pillar, under the state of cam shaft and protruding pillar positioned in complementary meshing, the upper annular toothed portion of movable toothed ring is in mesh with the inner annular toothed portion on the moving seat, the mounting plate (moving seat) can rotate at random in 360xc2x0 around the fixed toothed sleeve, also due to all annular toothed portions having equal number of teeth, hence the mounting plate can selectively rotate a certain angle and be positioned and locked. When operating the handle of cam shaft making the cam shaft rotate to the position of top end of protruding where the protruding pillar in out of mesh, and tinder the condition of pushing the movable toothed ring to move it downward, the upper annular toothed portion of movable toothed ring can be made to go into mesh simultaneously with the inner annular toothed portion of moving seat and the annular toothed portion of fixed toothed sleeve, then the mounting plate (including the moving seat) can not rotate around fixed toothed sleeve, i.e. being kept still, therefore regardless of moving or rotating the mounting plate of rolling and swiveling chair device, the operator can at the original position of chair operate at will or in follow-up operation the handle of upper tooth-shape shaft and cam shaft on the mounting plate, i.e. the operating position always remains unchangeable, so as to bring enormous convenience to the user. Moreover, the present utility model has been made with overall improvement in arrangement to achieve rational design, compact structure, stable performance, little noise, and being able to save raw material and reduce production cost.